


The Sun After the Blizzard

by TheYaoiEnthusiast



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Beginnings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I wrote this after Ep.1 PLEASE, I'm hyperfixating on this f-cking skateboarding anime I-, M/M, Metaphors, Oneshot, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Skateboarding Anime, Soulmates, The show is definitely going to destroy me I just know it, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weather metaphors, interpret this however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiEnthusiast/pseuds/TheYaoiEnthusiast
Summary: "It was only the beginning of their adventure together...They were brought together for a reason, and maybe they might save each other."A short fluff thing I wrote after Ep.1; They are soulmates whether you interpret it as romantic or platonic ok.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Sun After the Blizzard

_**“That moment, I know I saw it. There were white snowflakes falling from the sky right here in Okinawa.”** _

Reki never considered himself a poet, but if he was, he would say that Langa was like snow. This claim was evident by his aqua-colored features to his cool demeanor, and the fact he’s a snowboarder. Who exactly was this guy anyway? Being so withdrawn and clumsy initially, and suddenly pulling out his talent, his ability to ‘skate’ on the top of the snow. Watching Langa skate was like being in the middle of a snowstorm, he was full of surprises, chaos circling around him; but despite all of that, he is all so captivating. Ice-colored eyes felt like they could pierce right into you, and Reki felt that when he saw him fly, he felt those eyes pierce him, right in the chest. His heart was pounding, his throat ran dry.

_**‘Love.’** _

Langa, on the other hand, thought Reki was like the Sun; his passion for skateboarding and loud personality were as bold as the ball of gas that resides in the sky. He brought warmth wherever he went, and happiness. He was like the sun that comes after the storm, his light and warmth bearing comfort and excitement. Or he could be the sun when it sets; supported by his red features and colorful personality, or how he led Langa to the mine that day, like ‘the sun bringing the dark’. Langa thought maybe Reki could be his missing half; the extrovert to his introvert, the excitement that rivals his calmness, the shining sun after his blizzard.

_**‘Love.’** _

It was only the beginning of their adventure together. Lying ahead would be the greatest adventure of their lives. Maybe the universe had brought them together. Bringing together these two boys who were so different, yet so alike. They could change the world, change each other’s perspectives; but maybe it’s more than that, maybe they need each other, or are meant to be. They opened each other’s eyes to things they had never thought or dreamed of. They were brought together for a reason, and maybe they might save each other.

_**‘Soulmates.’** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't posted anything on here since 2018. I wish I could change my username cause it's SO cringe but whatever. Looking at my old work on here, I can see my improvement. I'm in college since the last time I was on here, I have an associates degree, and now am majoring in writing to pursue journalism; a lot can change in 3 years. But I wrote a lot while I was gone so I'll start posting again.


End file.
